Titans
Titans are a race of giant elemental monsters and are one of the three main races of the world Pantheon, with the other two being humans and the Nativus. Most Titans serve as antagonists in the series Pantheon. Appearance Every Titan comes in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, however are always bigger than humans no matter what. They usually resemble animals, mythical beasts and other inhuman creatures in some way, but it *is* possible for some Titans to have humanoid features, however this is rare. It is extremely rare for a Titan to resemble its parent(s). For example, a Titan that looks like a horse and a Titan that looks like a moth can give birth to a Titan that looks like a frog. Physiology Physiology-wise, Titans are very similar to most animals, only their blood is replaced by a magical fluid known as Ichor, which can come in a wide variety of colors. Some Titans also may have different anatomies/organs from others, or some may not even have reproductive organs. Upon death, a Titan’s remains will decompose and fossilize at a *much* faster rate than any other living being, and their Ichor, instead of drying out, will leak into the ground and eventually crystallize into nature energy crystals. Behavior Titans are fully sentient and most share the desire to destroy humanity for murdering Dea. They will regularly patrol the continents for any prey to eat or humans to kill, and will also target any structures made by humans as well. Most Titans also have animalistic behaviors and can be very belligerent. Titans are usually nomadic creatures and will wander the continents, but this is not always the case. Powers & Abilities All Titans have a complete immunity to being harmed by man-made objects and weapons, instead only vulnerable to natural weapons and forces of nature. They are also capable of influencing the minds of nearby wildlife and can be incredibly resilient. Titans can live for thousands of years before dying and some even have the ability to speak to humans. Another thing about Titans is that they *radiate* natural energy. Wherever they have killed or destroyed, nature usually takes over afterwards. Titans are also very adaptable, adjusting to any environment they might be in despite their element, as they are largely nomadic creatures. Some Titans even have the ability to regenerate from damage. Elements One of the most notable powers of a Titan however is the ability to manipulate the natural elements of Pantheon, with a wide variety of ways to do it depending on what Titan it is. However Titans can only have control over one element (not one for each Titan, mind you), but some can have control over fusion elements as opposed to normal ones. Titans can only manipulate *Natural* elements, not universal, artificial or esoteric ones. This extends to natural fusion elements. Birth All Titans start off as Titan Seeds, small chunks of crystallized natural energy which grow as they absorb more and more nature energy. Once they have grown big enough, they will form into a newborn Titan with a random form element. There are two ways Titan Seeds can form: Reproduction Titans are capable of reproducing either through mating with another Titan or with self-fertilization. After some time, the female Titan will release the seed crystal from their you-know-what, which will then plant itself into the ground and will eventually emerge into a baby Titan. Abmortem Titan Birth When Titans die, the ichor in their body will leak into the ground and crystallize. One of those crystals, however, has a chance of being a Titan Seed, essentially meaning that sometimes a seed will form if a Titan had died. The Titan Seed will begin to grow in the ground, absorbing all the nearby nature energy and crystals around it into itself to increase its growth rate, before finally the newly-formed baby Titan will emerge from the ground. Trivia * The Titans were originally going to be monsters in a different series I had way back when I was younger, known as Titanslayers. I ended up reusing them for Pantheon. * Some of the Titans are based off of various monsters from Monster Hunter. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Races Category:Pantheon Races Category:Species